


Flirting With Jealousy

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Awkward Bucky Barnes, Bad Flirting, Bucky can't flirt, Demon Bucky Barnes, Demons, Flirting, Flirting Steve & Sam, Ganconer Steve Rogers, Incubus Sam Wilson, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Siren Tony Stark, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Oooo maybe ummm shy sirenTony gently wooing or courting oblivious demonBucky cause he's afraid Bucky will reject him out right. Bucky totally misses the point, but loving all of Tony's attention until Tony gets discouraged. Bucky sees Sam or Steve flirting with Tony get super jealous and swoops in before he looses his chance?Bucky could admit he wasn’t the best at courting, but he was trying, damn it! He used to be good, but he’d hit a slump recently. Besides, Tony deserved more than some old pick up lines. He needed to be properly wooed and shown that Bucky wanted to date him and wasn’t just in love with Tony because of his voice.Asking Tony to sing him to sleep had probably not helped matters.





	

Bucky yanked loose his tie and popped open the top two buttons of his shirt. He grumbled to himself as he fished out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He slipped one out and blew on the tip. A tiny flame burst to life on the tip then died out. The tip burned soft orange as it crinkled black.

With the cig lit, Bucky pocketed the pack. He pressed the cigarette to his lips and ignored the angry growl from the damn werewolf twelve doors down from his apartment. The asshole kept everyone up for three nights every month, the furball could deal with a little smoke.

Bucky was damn exhausted. He missed the days when being a demon didn’t require professional attire and actual contracts that humans had their lawyers look over. It was such a pain in the ass.

Bucky puffed out a cloud of smoke as he reached his apartment. He dipped his fingers into his back pocket and paused. He cocked his head over his shoulder.

Soft, melodic singing slipped through the door of his neighbor’s apartment across the hall.

Bucky’s shoulders sagged at the sound. A wave of relaxation washed over him and Bucky felt himself drawn to the apartment.

Tony’s presence alone could calm Bucky–when he wasn’t panicking about how to ask Tony out that is. When Tony sang though, it was the best damn thing. It was like being transported to a beach with crystal waters, just the right amount of sun, and an alcoholic beverage in his hand.

Debating whether he should give in to temptation or not, Bucky finally surrendered to his desire to see his favorite neighbor and siren. Bucky knocked softly on the door and the beautiful voice fell silent. Bucky’s chest ached at the lack of singing, but the knowledge that Tony would soon answer the door was enough to tide him over.

The door opened and large, doe brown eyes blinked at Bucky.

Bucky’s lips curled upward as he took in the sight of one of the loveliest sirens Bucky had ever seen. Soft, gold feathers crowned Tony’s head like laurels. Longer feathers of an equally brilliant shade flared out from his neck right below the base of his skull. The aforementioned feathers almost went unnoticed from the front because of the red and orange scales that speckled Tony’s shoulders. The dust trail of scales went all the way down to his elbows then covered the rest of the arms all the way down to the back of the hand, giving the illusion of bracers.

His arms matched his legs, which he currently showed off in his black boxers. The scales on his legs were damp, suggesting that he’d been taking a footbath before Bucky had knocked.

Two stunning, wings fanned out from Tony’s back. They stretched just a few inches past his arm span, making them only for show and not for flight.

Tony lit up at the sight of Bucky and opened the door wider. “You look like you’re about to murder someone.”

Bucky grunted. “I feel like I already have, and I spent way too much time trying to bury the bodies instead of incinerating them.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair and blew out another puff of smoke. “May I come in?”

“Like I’d say no to you.” Tony stepped aside, letting Bucky enter.

Bucky grunted his thanks and headed straight for Tony’s couch. He didn’t know what the damn thing was made of, but he suspected angel feathers–less holy though.

Bucky groaned as he sank into the cushions. “I love your couch. I’ll marry you for your couch.”

Pink crept along Tony’s cheeks. He plopped himself on the arm of the couch and reached down to brush the bangs out of Bucky’s face. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I’m surprised you haven’t been forced to trim your hair.”

Bucky scowled. “They damn well would have to force me. I’m so sick of all of these coexistence laws. Most of them are good, but some of them are just too damn rigid and ridiculous. Why the fuck do demons have to form a company and gather souls like we’re selling the newest smartphone but in exchange for human souls instead of money? Why can’t we be freelance?”

“At least you aren’t banned from ships and karaoke bars. Plus, you can be a pop star if you want.”

Bucky snorted and leaned into Tony’s hand; Tony’s touch was much cooler than a human’s and was exactly what Bucky needed. “Do you want to be a pop star?”

Tony sighed. “I just want the option to be one.”

Bucky nodded sympathetically. He reached up and squeezed Tony’s hand.

Tony smiled shyly down at Bucky.

Bucky sighed. He rolled over so he could put his cigarette out in the ashtray Tony kept on his coffee table for him then rolled onto his side so his face was turned toward the couch. “Mind singing me a lullaby? I’m so tired but so fucking tense right now, I could use a little bit of that sweet siren voice.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Tony’s tone was flat.

Bucky frowned and lifted his head up to look at Tony, but when he did Tony was smiling at him still.

Bucky shrugged off the flat tone and laid his head down.

A few seconds later, Tony sang him a wordless melody. It was a soulful and loving croon that beckoned Bucky to sleep, and he did.

His sleep was glorious and deep. He didn’t want to wake from it, but the noise of two annoying voices sounding like the were trying to flirt while Tony dragged him out of his slumber.

“Shh.” Tony chortled. “You two are going to wake Bucky.”

“Aw, who cares about that lazy ass?” Sam Wilson said. A true asshole. Also, an incubus. An incubus who loved to flirt with Tony even though he knew Bucky had been trying to court Tony for months now.

Bucky could admit he wasn’t the best at courting, but he was trying, damn it! He used to be good, but he’d hit a slump recently. Besides, Tony deserved more than some old pick up lines. He needed to be properly wooed and shown that Bucky wanted to date him and wasn’t just in love with Tony because of his voice.

Asking Tony to sing him to sleep had probably not helped matters.

Bucky bit down a curse and pushed himself up just in time to hear: “Tony, your feathers are a little ruffled. Would you like me to groom them for you?”

The question had been asked by sweet, baby-faced Steve, aka, the friggin’ Ganconer!

Bucky loved Steve like a brother, but that asshole was almost just as bad was Sam when it came to flirting with Tony. Hell, in some ways he was worse. Steve could grow flowers in his hands. He’d literally once produced a bouquet of roses for Tony when Tony had been feeling sad a month ago.

How could Bucky compete with that?

By shoving his foot in his mouth apparently. “I’m going to groom Tony.”

Tony startled and whirled toward Bucky. He’d been standing in the kitchen with Steve and Sam (both of whom were looking quite pleased with themselves). His face turned as red as his scales and his mouth had opened to form a small “O”.

Bucky stood up in an attempt to feign confidence. He may have just royally fucked up his chances with Tony for so many reasons, but he wasn’t going to let it show. “Feather grooming is only done between family, lovers, and the closest of friends. I’m closest to him, so I’ll help him.”

“Closest doesn’t refer to living distance.” Sam looped his arms around Tony’s and smirked at Bucky. “Just because you live the closest to him doesn’t make him all yours.”

Steve grinned and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders. He winked down at Tony. “Yeah, I think Tony and I are really close.” He gently placed his knuckle under Tony’s chin and encouraged Tony to tilt his head up so they were gazing into each other’s eyes. “Don’t you think so, Tony?”

Tony laughed nervously and stepped away from Steve and Sam. “No need to be possessive. There’s enough of me to go around.”

Sam hummed. “Steve and I agree, which is why we wanted to ask you if-”

“I love you,” Bucky blurted out. He wanted to slap himself immediately afterwards. Couldn’t he have found some way to make his confession romantic, instead of being fueled by jealousy? He really was out of practise. There had to be something he could say or do after blundering his confession like that.

“I would happily share my soul collection with you,” Bucky mumbled and secretly wished he could dig a hole to the underworld and hide there for centuries..

“But I don’t want any souls,” Tony stated, his voice soft and flat. He was still in shock.

“I’d do other things,” Bucky offered lamely.

Steve and Sam snickered.

Bucky flipped them the bird. “Oh, fuck off. You two know I’ve been crazy about Tony for months now, and then you go around flirting with him and asking him out. All I wanted to do was not fuck this up, and you jackasses couldn’t leave well enough alone and-”

Bucky was cut off by Tony marching up to him and cupping his face.

Tony’s smile was like the sun, and Bucky was so dazzled by it he almost missed the chaste and light kiss Tony pressed to his lips.

“I love you too,” Tony said, and Bucky’s heart just about melted right then and there.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Tony nodded.

Sam huffed and slung an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “Well, guess the two of us aren’t wanted here. You want to grab a few drinks at the bar on the corner, Steve?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Steve smirked at Bucky and Tony as he and Sam headed for the door. “Don’t forget to use protection and lot’s of lube.”

“I swear you two-” Bucky shouted after them, but just like before, Tony held his head gently and kissed him.

Tony chuckled as he broke the kiss. “Promise you’re not going to ruin the moment any more by shouting?”

Happiness pooled in Bucky’s stomach as he was reminded that he had someone more precious and special to talk to than his two idiot rivals in love.

“Keep kissing me, and we’ll see.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and drew him in for another kiss.


End file.
